deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donkey Kong VS Hulk
Description Two Big, Strong but dumb Powerhouses Battle it out to see who is the Strongest!! Interlude Wiz: Super Strength all, crave it only a few possess it Boomstick: And these two , take Strength to the Extreme , whether using it to save the world or using to beat the hell out of foes, without using their brains, Like Donkey Kong Guardian of the World's Most Gigantic Banana Horde. Wiz: And the Hulk, The Green Goliath Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find who would win a Death Battle! Donkey Kong Wiz: Once upon a time there was a circus ape named Donkey Kong , who was abused by his owner Mario himself. '''Boomstick: This ape escaped and kidnapped Mario's girlfriend Pauline , and after being defeated fled to a distant island with his son Donkey Kong jr who is the father of the current Dk we will be talking about. Wiz: This Donkey Kong , lives on the island guarding a giant stockpile of Bananas , and often defends the island against the native Crocodile invaders. Boomstick: Whoa look at the size of that Banana Pile Dk's a Hoarder ! Wiz: Dk, hates it when any of his bananas are stolen , and if he finds the thief he beats the hell out of them . Boomstick: Dk , has many methods of attack he will often throw barrels at his enemies and beat them up , with his fists , Dk is extremely Strong , his strikes can shake the earth and shatter Boulders . Wiz: Donkey Kong's main attack is his Giant Punch an attack that greatly damages enemies and sends them flying for miles , Donkey Kong can punch so fast he ignites the hydrogen in the air causing an explosion upon impact. Boomstick: Dk can also create minor earthquakes with his hand slap attack and even has a coconut launcher which he will launch dozens of coconut's at his opponents damaging them , Dk can also throw explosive oranges which act like grenades damaging Opponents. Wiz: Donkey Kong Can dodge arrows on narrow ledges , survive multiple explosions at point blank range , punched a giant walrus into the air , causing a minor tsunami upon its return to the ground and lifted a pirate ship while standing on it, Dk can also breathe in space and survive entering Earth's atmosphere. Boomstick: But his most impressive feat by far is when he punched a small moon out of orbit causing it to hit the ground , Dang this guy's strong, also Dk can access his Strong Kong form during which his Strength is increased dramatically and he becomes invincible. Wiz: But this form only last a short time , also Dk's a total idiot he once followed his own treasure map only realizing it was his once he found the bananas it led , and was tricked he was a crocodile and started dancing and singing about himself , also Dk never comes up with any plans before battle preferring to run in and beat up Opponent. Boomstick: But if you Anger this ape or steal his bananas your doomed ! Donkey kong " Banana Slama "' ' Hulk Wiz: Bruce Banner was born to Rebecca and Brian Banner , but he grew up in a abusive background his Alcoholic father Brian beat his son and wife , and this affected young Bruce's mental state. Boomstick: But one Day Brian got so mad he beat his wife and killed her , that's so Mean ! Wiz: Brian was locked up and Bruce was sent to live with distant relatives , eventually Bruce did well at School and was eventually hired by the government to test a Gamma Bomb. Boomstick: All was going well until an idiot teenage called Rick Jones broke into the site as a joke , Bruce went out onto the test site to remove him , getting Rick to safety , Bruce was then bombarded by Gamma rays as the bomb went off. Wiz: Bruce appeared perfectly healthy despite the Gamma rays but wasn't every time the moon rose , Banner would transform into a Great big version of himself known as the Hulk. Boomstick: Hulk was hunted by the military as a result and many attempts were made to capture him , but none were successful, eventually Hulk's method of transformation changed now he would transform as soon as he became angry. Wiz: Hulk is an extremely powerful being , he is extremely strong in his base form Hulk can easily lift cars and trucks and toss them with ease and shatter buildings, he is also extremely fast with a single leap Hulk can travel miles and once jumped so high he ended up in space. Boomstick: Once he is in this form , Hulk's abilities will increase the more pissed he is , Hulk has become so strong he can lift a 150 Billion tonne Mountain with ease and even managed to lift and throw Thor's hammer a Weapon that is made out of a Dwarf star ! Wiz: Also Hulk's Strength levels are potentially limitless , but he has to get extremely angry in order to accomplish such feats as lifting Thor's hammer , also Hulk possesses a healing factor that extremely quick at regenerating flesh. Boomstick: Hulk's healing factor is Op , most bullets bounce off his skin and only extremely tough metals such as Adamantium or Vibranium can pierce his skin , But if Hulk is extremely angry they will have no effect on him. Wiz: Hulk has many forms and personality changes , such as Savage Hulk , Savage Hulk is an extremely strong version of Hulk , who possesses a mind of a child , this Hulk was strong enough to Obliterate a Asteroid bigger than our Moon ! Boomstick: Wow that is impressive, there is also Professor Hulk , who is the smartest version of Hulk but lacks fighting skill and there is World War Hulk , this Hulk was so powerful he basically defeated the majority of the Marvel Universe and became king of the Planet Skaar What the Heck ! Wiz: But Hulk's Strongest Form is his WorldBreaker Form , in this form he Destroyed the Planet Kerklar in just Four Punches and survived it's destruction , A Planet that is several times bigger than Jupiter. Boomstick: Hulk is no pushover were talking about a guy who has taken down a Variety of different foes , He has obliterated Iron Man's Hulkbuster armour several times , beaten the Fantastic Four ,Red Hulk , Abomination, Doctor Strange , Wolverine and the God of Thunder Thor , Jeez he's tough. Wiz: Hulk has also survived having his flesh being destroyed by Vector and regenerated it back from a skeleton in a matter on seconds , survived hits from Galactus hit and has survived being hit by multiple Supernova's at once. Boomstick: Hulk is an expert hand to hand combatant having defeated Wolverine who is a master of several martial arts and has a lot more experience than the Hulk , Hulk's age is rapidly slowed by his healing factor , making him appear extremely Young. Wiz: In despite of all this Hulk is not invincible , his Gamma radiation can be drained causing him great pain and causes him to lose his powers , and is vulnerable to Magic this is how Doctor Doom was able to one shot him, if an opponent is quick enough and hits hard enough Hulk can be defeated , Captain America used pressure points to defeat Hulk defeating him but once Hulk is in his stronger forms this is not possible and other methods must be used. Boomstick: Even though Hulk's Anger makes him stronger it makes him lose all self control and will make him attack friend and foe with hesitation, also Hulk cannot survive in Space , although his healing factor prevents him from dying from it instantly after six hours hulk's lungs will give in and he will die so , so it's a No No to space travel. Wiz: Also, while Banner is a extremely smart and renowned Nuclear Physicist, Hulk isn't anywhere near as smart and prefers to rely on others to come up with amazing strategies while he beats up an opponent, and Hulk's Anger makes him blind and vulnerable to surprise attacks and his huge body , makes him a big target and makes him slow to attack , Boomstick: But if you piss off this dude you better being pleading for mercy! ''' Hulk " Hulk smash !! " Pre- Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all ! '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle !! Death Battle Near the coast of Dk Island a small figure is seen swimming into shore exhausted, it was Bruce Banner, Bruce walked up the coast , until he saw a large pile of bananas in the distance , walking up to them and begins to eat one. Donkey kong nearby sees this jumps out from behind the banana pile and punches Bruce knocking him to the ground , Dk , leaps out ready to pound Banner just as he transformes into the Hulk punching him into the neck sending him falling to ground . Donkey kong stands up annoyed , seeing the Hulk roaring at him raising his fists at him. Fight!! Hulk charges at Dk , and punches him in the face , Dk returns the punch several times knocking Hulk into a tree , obliterating it , Hulk grabs a boulder chucks it at Dk , who smashes it with his fist and and throws a orange grenade at Hulk. Hulk quickly severs to the side , but is hit directly by a second grenade damaging him , dogging all of Dk's obstacles, Hulk kicks him in the chest and punches him in the gut , but Dk uppercuts him and sends him flying with a Giant punch into a mountain , shattering it. Hulk , quickly heals and gets back up pissed , Leaping at Dk and hitting him , each punch felt harder then the last , Knocked the ground , Dk pulls out a coconut launcher and hits Hulk several times in the face , Hulk takes all the hits , walks up to Dk and shatters the coconut launcher with a kick. Dk, punches Hulk , several causing several explosions on Hulk's body , dazed by the blows hulk staggers back while , Dk hits him with an orange grenade , Hulk lunges at Dk and punches him knocking him into several trees and with another punch sends him flying several miles off the island . Hulk leaps after him and the two clash , fists while Gliding over the sea " Hulk strongest one there is !" , hulk shouts as he kicks Dk , who in return punches him again , the two see the City in the distance as Dk kicks Hulk knocking him through several buildings , Hulk stands up , grabs a lamppost and smacks Dk with it. " Hulk smash , Big Ape " , Dk beats his chest and grabs a lamppost as the two start to duel with them , clashing with each other , Hulk smack Dk with it , who grabs a nearby rock and throws it at Hulk hitting him in the nuts. Hulk drops the lamppost and drops to the floor " Grr Hulk pound you to the Ground!!" Hulk shouts in pain , while Dk punches him again in the neck , Hulk headbutts Dk grabs his arm and throws him into the ground , Dk punches Hulk again sending him flying into the air and onto the Shield Heilcarrier. Dk leaps from building to building and leaps onto the Heilcarrier staring at his foe , who had now changed to a grey colour he was now Savage Hulk! , Hulk grabs a plane throws it a Dk who leaps over it , and punches Hulk in the chest only to be met with several punches to the face . As the two continue to fight Shield agents begin to emerge holding guns and surrounding the two fighters " Hulk calm down , step away from the ape now " an Agent shouts , " No Hulk , Smash big ape " , As an agent shoots a dart into Hulk he tosses Dk into the agents knocking them aside. Hulk then leaps at Dk , who begins to emit glowing particles from his body , he had now accessed the Strong Kong Form , who blocks Hulks strikes , and the two exchange blows , Dk knocks Hulk back who suddenly changes back into his normal green colour , and was now in his World War Hulk form , ready to pound Dk. Dk punches Hulk into the ground , causing a crater to appear , but Hulk punches Dk into the Heilcarrier 's propeller's damaging it , Hulk then punches Dk into the engines , causing the Heilcarrier to plummet towards the city smashing several buildings. Dk manages to slide off the Heilcarrier just in time , but Hulk is caught directly in the impact , looking around the wreckage and seeing know sign of Hulk , Dk beats his chest and walks away , just as a large green fist emerges from the rubble. Hulk leaps out and charges at Dk and the two collide fists " Hulk finish Big ape " , the two exchange punches and kicks , one punch from Dk sends Hulk flying into the air through the atmosphere and into Space landing into the moon . Hulk starts to collapse and suffocate as Dk leaps onto the moon and hits him several times , Hulk unable to fight back due to suffocation , is left hopeless , with a final punch , Dk , sends Hulk crashing through the moon and out the other side and into the city. However the force of the punch , causes the moon to move towards the planet, towards the city, Hulk stands up in the city , hearing people screaming " the moon's going to collide with us were doomed , Save us " Hulk stares at the moon and shouts " No Hulk stop insane Ape " as he becomes WorldBreaker Hulk , leaping towards the moon , Hulk shatters the moon with a single punch , and hits Dk , who takes the blow and hits Hulk. About to hit Hulk again , Dk raises his fist just the moment his Strong Kong form runs out " Uh oh " , Hulk punches Dk into the ground and knocks him through several buildings then knocking him out into the ocean muttering two words " Hulk smash " , with a final punch Hulk slams Dk's body into the ocean floor , breaking all of his bones and sending Dk's body crashing through the earth and into the core of the Earth where his body melts. Hulk leaps back to the city , and transforms back into Banner and is met by the cheers of the people " Hulk, saved our city , We love you Hulk " , Banner smiles as he walks off into the sunset , cheering happily. K.O! Results Boomistick: Oh my god !! Wiz: While Dk's Arsenal and superior strength proved trouble for base Hulk , When Hulk got stronger and powered up , He was able to surpass and defeat Dk Boomstick: Question Wiz, if Captain America defeated Base Hulk how come Dk didn't smash him? Wiz: Well Boomstick, Captain America, used pressure points to overpower the Hulk, something that Donkey Kong Doesn't have any knowledge of , Dk's blunt strategy of punching opponents , did nothing to more to Hulk than anger him more. Boomstick:Oh ok , And since Hulk was not dying , Dk's plan of defeating the Hulk was to hit him harder , which of course couldn't affect him due to his Op healing factor and caused him to transform into his stronger forms. Wiz: The only reason , Dk lasted this long in the fight against World War Hulk and Worldbreaker Hulk was because of his Strong Kong form , which allowed him to tank all of Hulk's blows and carry on. Boomstick: But as soon as his form ran out he was doomed against WorldBreaker Hulk , looks like Dk's Just got Hulk smashed ! Wiz: The Winner is Hulk Advantages and Disadvantages Donkey Kong : Loser + Was stronger against Hulk's base form + Had more of an arsenal - Wasn't as smart - Wasn't as fast - Was doomed against Hulk's Stronger form's - Wasn't as skilled a fighter as Hulk - Wasn't as durable Hulk: Winner + Was a lot stronger than Donkey Kong in his stronger forms + Was faster + Healing factor allowed him to take all of Dk's blows and carry on + Had much more fighting skill + Was slightly more intelligent than Dk - Was more predictable - His base form wasn't enough to match Dk's strength Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the awesome thumbnail How many stars would you rate this battle (Donkey Kong VS Hulk)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Bigthecat Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles